


Everything He Wanted

by Pokeluv101



Series: KuroMahi Week [4]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: KuroMahi Week || Day 04: Longing/FutureKuro was certain that Mahiru's latest surprise was going to give him a heart attack.





	Everything He Wanted

Kuro was certain that Mahiru was going to be the death of him. He was immortal but his heart stop the moment he walked into their bedroom. In front of him, Mahiru was wearing an apron, a blush and nothing else. The apron hid very little as he slowly walked to him. Kuro knew that he should look away but he couldn’t. He was paralyzed as he stopped in front of him. Mahiru stood on his toes so he could whisper in his ear. “Which would you like first? Dinner, a bath or me?”

When Kuro didn’t immediately respond, Mahiru leaned into him and lightly nibbled on his ear. Kuro groaned and pulled his body against his possessively. He didn’t know what came over Mahiru or if he should stop him. He certainly didn’t want to. Mahiru’s deft fingers unbuttoned his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. His hoarse whisper all but stole Kuro’s self control. “If you can’t decide, I have a suggestion. Take me, Kuro. Right now. I want you.”

Mahiru gently pushed his shoulders to make Kuro walk backwards until they reached the bed. He pressed a kiss beneath his ear and it made Kuro’s legs go weak. He sat on the mattress and Mahiru straddled him. Kuro wasn’t used to his Eve being so forward and he didn’t know how to react at first. Mahiru pulled off his black shirt with shaky hands. Despite the bravado of his entrance, the kiss Mahiru gave him was shy and tentative. Those two things told Kuro that something was wrong and he tried to stop him.

“Mahiru, what got into you?” Kuro asked with a low groan. He could barely think straight as Mahiru peppered kisses onto his neck. Kuro moaned as he rutted against him and he wanted nothing more than to throw Mahiru onto the bed beneath him. No matter how turned on he was, he didn’t want Mahiru to force himself to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with. By some miracle, Kuro pulled away and placed his finger on Mahiru’s lips to stop him. “Wait, Mahiru. Is this what you want?”

“I… Oh god, I can’t do this anymore. I’m so embarrassed.” He sighed. Kuro brushed his thumb over his lips before he cupped his cheek. Mahiru placed his hand over his and then he lowered his head against his shoulder to hide his blush. His tender hand calmed him a little and Mahiru went on. “I made a fool of myself, didn’t I? I practised those lines and everything so I would sound natural for tonight.”

“What’s so special about tonight?” Kuro asked, a little worried that he had forgotten an anniversary or something.

“Well, it’s nothing in particular.” Mahiru assured him. But his following words made Kuro curse inwardly. “Hyde called this morning while you were still sleeping. He told me about your… fondness for maid outfits and aprons. I was worried that you might find me a little… boring. So, thinking simply, I thought I could try… I don’t know what I was thinking. I feel so stupid.”

“Not stupid. You’re just too cute and trusting sometimes.” Kuro pulled him closer with a hug and playfully rubbed their noses together. The small, affectionate gesture made Mahiru smile and the curve of his lips was far more seductive than any outfit he could put on. “You really need to stop believing everything Hyde says. I don’t have a kink. But I think you’re making me develop one.”

“Kuro!” Mahiru yelped when Kuro ran his hand up his thigh and under the apron. He couldn’t pull away with Kuro’s firm hands holding him in place. He continued to tease him and Mahiru trembled against him. Heat pooled in his stomach and his mind began to cloud over with lust. He shifted on his lap and he could feel how hard Kuro was beneath him. “When did you become such a pervert?”

“You’re the one that’s always surprising me like this. How can you call yourself boring? I’m sure you could wear some frumpy outfit and still turn me on.” Mahiru gasped when Kuro suddenly turned them and he found himself on his back with Kuro leaning over him. He blushed when Kuro parted his legs with his knee. The apron didn’t do much to hide his arousal. Despite the dark lust in his eyes, Kuro’s fingers were light when he touched his cheek to bring his attention back to him.

“I love you, Mahiru. I need you. I couldn’t want you more than I already do so you don’t need to put on a silly outfit or pretend to be someone else. Of course, this was a nice surprise.” Kuro traced his tongue over his collarbone and felt Mahiru shiver. He stopped when he reached the neckband of the apron and whispered against his flushed skin. “May I?”

He needed to know that Mahiru wanted him as well so waited for his consent. Kuro leaned away from him and looked into his brown eyes. Instead of answering him with words, Mahiru pulled him into a slow kiss. He closed his eyes and parted his lips for him. Impatiently, Kuro tilted his chin and deepened the kiss. His greedy lips soon had his head spinning and Mahiru clung to his shoulders as their tongues tangled together. Their kiss had more passion than finesse and it was becoming hard to breath.

Kuro only let Mahiru go when he tapped on his chest, signalling that he needed air. He pushed himself up to let Mahiru breath and looked down at him. Between his flushed skin and disheveled apron, the sight almost took his last sliver of control. Kuro buried his face against the crook of his neck and nipped at his skin. He could feel Mahiru’s pulse racing as he trailed cat-like licks down his neck. Once he found the spot he was most sensitive, he sucked on the delicate skin to make a dark hickey. Mahiru ached off the bed and said his name on a hoarse breath. “Kuro… more…”

“Damnit, Mahiru.” He growled when his nails dug onto his back. Kuro scraped his fangs over his neck in return. He was always careful not to bite him even though his every instinct screamed to drink his blood. To distract him from that need, he turned his attention to the apron. “I hope you weren’t fond of this thing.”

His teeth easily tore through the neckband and he roughly pushed the apron down his chest. When Mahiru tried to untie the bow, he took his hands and pinned them above his head. He kept Mahiru in place and pushed their lower bodies together as he roughly kissed him. Mahiru strained against his hold and whimpered into the kiss. He realized how strong his grip was and let go of him.

He kissed his wrist tenderly and apologized. “Sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“You can never hurt me so stop treating me like glass. How much simpler can this be? You don’t need to hold back with me. I trust you. I want you.” He took Kuro’s hand and placed it over his heart so he could feel his heart racing. Kuro saw the tender love in his eyes as Mahiru let go of his hand to thread his fingers through his blue hair. “I wouldn’t have put on this silly apron if I didn’t.”

“What did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as you?” Kuro brushed his thumb over his kiss bruised lips. He was surprised when Mahiru parted his lips and licked his finger languidly. He groaned painfully because his tongue felt like a soft flame consuming him. Kuro skimmed his hand over his smooth skin. His lips followed as he rained tender kisses across his chest. He left a trail of hickeys and love bites on him. Mahiru was beautiful to him and he wanted to mark and worship his body at the same time.

Kuro brushed his fingers over his nipples and Mahiru bucked with a small whimper. It turned into a low moan when Kuro circled one with his tongue. The erotic sounds that poured from his mouth spurred Kuro on and he closed his lips over one nipple. He played with the other one and rolled it between his fingers. Mahiru’s throat felt raw as he moaned Kuro’s name and his nails dug into his shoulders. He wrapped his legs around his waist and tried to pull him closer.

“K-Kuro… Please, stop teasing me— Oh, God, Kuro! I want to touch you too.” Mahiru’s voice shook and it was getting hard to breath again. Still, he pulled Kuro into another hot kiss. He ached against him with a wordless moan, hoping that Kuro would stop torturing him with pleasure. His hand travelled down Kuro’s back to his pants and lingered over his firm ass. He slipped his hand under the stiff material to feel his hot skin beneath. Kuro hissed as Mahiru stroked him and his pants felt painfully tight.

“Who’s teasing who now?” He laughed but it sounded a little breathless. Mahiru struggled with his pants and let out a frustrated whimper. Kuro pulled away from him and rose onto his knees so it would be easier for him. Mahiru sat up and kissed his shoulder as he unbuttoned his jeans. Looking down at him, he knew that he never seen someone so erotic yet innocent. His large brown eyes were glazed over and the apron was bunched around his waist. Dark marks already decorated his body but Kuro still felt a possessive need to consume him.

Kuro licked his lips and gently pushed Mahiru back down onto the bed. He kicked off his pants and then he captured his lips in a hungry kiss. Their tongues clashed as Kuro devoured him impatiently. A throaty groan rumbled in Mahiru’s chest and he raked his nails over his back. Breaking the kiss, Kuro mumbled against his lips. “You’re making me go crazy, Mahiru. I can’t wait anymore. Spread your legs a little more for me.”

Mahiru swallowed a moan but he nodded shyly. His face couldn’t feel hotter as he parted his thighs for Kuro. He watched him kiss down his stomach and he began to fidget beneath him, knowing what was to come. Kuro lifted the apron and Mahiru mewled as the fabric dragged over the sensitive head of his erection. He had to blush, embarrassed, when Kuro smirked down at him. He teased his fingers over his hard cock that was already leaking precum.

“Does wearing an apron turn you on this much? We should try the maid outfit or cat ears next.” Kuro chuckled when Mahiru lightly hit him for the comment. He had to note that he didn’t outright reject the idea. Hoping that he could persuade him, Kuro leaned down and playfully licked the tip. Mahiru began to squirm so he placed his hand on his hip to keep him still. He languidly kissed his shaft and hummed against him. Mahiru’s breath hitched and he shuddered.

“K-Kuro!” He bit back a moan and turned his face into the pillow to stifle any further sounds but it was difficult to move with Kuro’s hand holding his hip. He swirled his tongue over the head before he took his length into his mouth. When he swallowed around him, Mahiru gripped his pillow until his knuckles became white. Kuro caressed his cock with his tongue as he took more of him into his mouth. He felt him twitch in his mouth and doubled his efforts. The wet, lewd sounds Kuro made while he sucked on him made Mahiru blush. He felt dizzy and pleaded. “A-Ah… I’m close, Kuro! D-don’t stop.”

He huffed when Kuro suddenly stopped and pulled away, licking the precum on his lips. Mahiru pouted at him and tried to tug him back down for a kiss. Seeing his disappointed and frustrated expression, Kuro chuckled. He roughly lifted his leg over his shoulder and leaned over Mahiru so he could see the hunger in his eyes. His body pressed him into the mattress and growled. “Don’t worry, I’m not finished with you. Not by a longshot.”

Kuro wanted to take him hard and raw but he stopped himself. He loved Mahiru so the last thing he wanted was to hurt him by rushing. He pulled away from him only long enough to coat his fingers with lube. Mahiru’s breath stuttered as he slowly pushed a finger into him. They had sex before so he didn’t need much preparation but foreplay was important to Kuro. Mostly because he enjoyed making Mahiru tremble and mewl beneath him.

“Mmm,” Mahiru bit his lower lip to stop himself from crying out. He closed his eyes when Kuro began to thrust his finger in and out of him lazily. The fire in his body grew with every pump and Mahiru tightened around his finger. Kuro slid another finger into his entrance and massaged his prostrate. He watched Mahiru’s expression for any sign of pain as he scissored him. Mahiru could barely move but he tried to rock against his fingers. He loved Kuro but the lazy cat enjoyed taking his time with everything.

His body was burning and he was certain that Kuro was going to make him lose his mind. He nipped at his neck and Mahiru buried his hands in his blue hair to keep him in place. Kuro’s free hand lifted his leg higher and stroked circles on his thigh with his thumb. The sensations were overwhelming and Mahiru didn’t know how much longer he would last. Needing more, he began to beg. “K-Kuro… inside… I want you inside me— Ah!”

Mahiru whined when the fingers disappeared but his protests were quickly stifled by Kuro’s lips. He kissed him deeply as he lifted his hip and lined his cock with his hole. Feeling his head enter, Mahiru let out a raspy breath and hooked his legs around Kuro. Once he was fully inside, he nuzzled his nose against his neck. The playful smile Kuro gave him made his heart race. “Be careful what you wish for, Mahiru.”

“Kuro!” He cried his name when he started to thrust in him, hard and fast. Mahiru felt stretched and full as he rocked against Kuro. The bed creaked in protest as Kuro picked up his speed with every pump. He pounded hard into his prostrate with each time and lewd mewls flowed from Mahiru’s lips. He tried to buck in time with Kuro’s but his thrusts were becoming faster and more erratic. Mahiru’s arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. “P-Please— I love you, K-Kuro.”

“Yeah, you’ll definitely be the death of me.” He groaned and grind into him harder. Kuro could feel him tense around him and knew that he was close to an orgasm. He stroked Mahiru’s cock between them and was rewarded with a wantonly moan. Mahiru came in his hand after a few skilled pumps. He screamed and felt his world shatter around him. Through it all, Kuro held him and continued to thrust into him. He jerked one last time into him and came inside him.

Kuro collapsed on top of him and neither of them spoke for a moment. He closed his eyes and listened to Mahiru’s ragged pants. When he gathered enough energy, Kuro pulled out of him. Mahiru had to blush when he felt warm cum flow out of him. His body felt limp and he didn’t have enough strength to move. He was thankful when Kuro untied his apron around his waist so he could sleep comfortably. Then he leaned over him and kissed his brow.

“I love you, Mahiru. I want a future with you and that’s not going to change so don’t ever doubt us.” Kuro smiled when Mahiru shifted closer to him and laid his head on his chest. He fit so perfectly against him and Kuro felt like he finally found the home he longed for.

* * *

****“Hyde, how many times do I have to tell you to stop messing with my relationship? If you tell Mahiru weird things and make him feel insecure again, I’m going to kill you.” Kuro whispered harshly over the phone to not wake Mahiru next to him. He stirred a little so he gently stroked his hair to lull him back to sleep again. Seeing his content expression made Kuro smile. In contrast, the laughter in Hyde’s voice made him frown.

“So, he actually did it. Kid got more guts than I thought he did.” Kuro’s low snarl should’ve warned Hyde to stop but he went on. “What are you complaining about, Kuro? You had fun, didn’t you?”

“That’s not the point, Hyde. Stop bothering Mahiru or else—”

“So, you did enjoy it.” Hyde pointed out and Kuro grumbled to himself.

“That’s it, I’m murdering you tomorrow.” Kuro turned off the phone before Hyde could say anything further. He sighed heavily and thought of what he should do to his meddlesome brother tomorrow.

While he grumbled, Mahiru shifted closer to his side. Mahiru wrapped his arms around him and Kuro couldn’t stay mad when he felt his warmth next to him. Kuro laid down beside him and pulled a blanket over them both. He pressed a kiss to Mahiru’s hair and knew that he was everything he wanted but never thought he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have all the fanfics be fluff but here I am putting a cut because I ended up writing some smut.


End file.
